powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ecliptor
Ecliptor is the second-in-command of Astronema and the Dark Fortress and the Princess's father figure. History & Description Ecliptor was one of the most lethal fighters in the known universe and the veteran of countless battles. It is believed that he is responsible for the catastrophe on KO-35 that caused the settlers to evacuate. Nobody seems to know where Ecliptor came from adding a greater sense of mystery to this legendary warrior. Ecliptor has worked with the villainous bounty hunter Darkonda in the past and since then has formed an immense hatred for him. Although his true motives are unclear one thing is certain, he seems fueled by his hatred for Andros the Red Space Rangerbecase he thinks andros will turn astronema good. Ecliptor has followed Andros to numerous planets with the intention of destroying him once and for all. Ecliptor's immense power and strength make him more than a match for Andros or any other Ranger. Ecliptor was built, not born, as a creature of evil. He was charged with raising the captured Karone into a life of evil, so that she would become Astronema, Dark Specter's most devoted acolyte. It is sometimes implied that Ecliptor is more devoted to keeping Astronema safe than to his evil cause, which would suggest some kind of love, or at least a protective instinct. Ecliptor was rivals with Darkonda, a bounty hunter who worked for Dark Specter to capture Karone. Darkonda treats Ecliptor with disdain, always trying to one-up him. Darkonda can also merge with Ecliptor to form a powerful entity named Darkliptor. In this form, Darkonda is dominant, but Ecliptor can force them apart if he is strong enough. Ecliptor has even killed Darkonda on three occasions, during one of which, he saved Andros from a booby trap. When Andros found out that his long-lost sister, Karone, was Astronema, Ecliptor attempted to keep them apart, in order to prevent Astronema from learning the truth. He failed, and Astronema returned to the side of good as Karone once again. Ecliptor remained devoted to his princess, defending her against the attacks of his own forces. He was branded a traitor and was captured by Darkonda. Later, Ecliptor was brainwashed by Darkonda to be fully evil, driving out any protective instinct he may have had towards Karone. It was this reprogrammed Ecliptor who captured Karone in order for her to be brainwashed into being Astronema again. Towards the end of the Ranger's conflict with Astronema, Ecliptor gained an upgrade, turning red for a time. In this super-powered form, he destroyed the Delta Megazord before his new power expired, turning him back to normal. When Andros inadvertently delivered Astronema a mortal wound during a battle, Ecliptor appeared as she lay dying. Breaking free of some of his programming, he rushed over to his princess, asking Andros how he could have done this to his own sister. He vowed to avenge her death, and the two began a heated duel. After being beaten by Andros, he crawls to Astronema's apparently dead body. Andros then destroys Zordon's energy tube. The destruction sends a wave of energy that dissolves Ecliptor into a pile of sand. He is the first of many Zordon-era villains to be destroyed. * When creating illusions of himself to confuse his enemies, Ashley the Yellow Space Ranger can use her lightstar helmet ability to pinpoint the real Ecliptor. * Ecliptor made a cameo in Power Rangers lost Galaxy. Personality Ecliptor is a merciless and brutal being who delights in mentally torturing Andros. In fact, Ecliptor is the only villain in the United Alliance of Evil who is not interested in ruling the universe. His primary objective, aside from protecting his princess Astronema, is the destruction of Andros. Despite this, Ecliptor has show to have some kind of paternal affection towards Astronema. This feeling is stronger than his evil motives. Ecliptor treats Astronema as both his queen and his daughter, offering advice when needed. He is always quick to reaffirm that Astronema is, and always has been, evil - although this is not the case. However, when he was captured by Darkonda, Ecliptor was transformed into a being of pure evil, with no feelings towards Astronema, who was also transformed into the Queen of Evil. When he was in the final moments of his life, Ecliptor managed to free himself from some of his programming and felt the paternal love towards Astronema he once felt. His hatred towards Andros at its highest, Ecliptor battled him in what would be the final duel of his life. Due to his kindness and loyalty towards Astronemea, even when she'd turned to the side of good, it seems strange that he was destroyed by the energy wave while far worse villains such as Rita and Zedd were given a second chance at life. It may be due to him being a seemingly artifical being or that his brainwashing completely erased most of his good qualities. Powers and abilities His remarkable endurance makes him nearly invulnerable to most forms of attack. He may even be invincible since he has apparently been destroyed several times only to show up again days later in top fighting form, though it is possible he was simply rebuilt. Ecliptor can create a Cyber Shadow of himself or his head. Ecliptor projects a three dimensional transparent image of himself or his head into the air and from it he can see what it sees and fight through it (either by hand to hand combat or by firing * energy blasts). Ecliptor's head can detach from his body and both parts can fight simultaneously. Ecliptor can create more than 6 illusions of himself at the same time in order to confuse his enemies. Ecliptor can discharge massive amounts of energy from his body causing conventional damage or he can harness it into telekinetic power allowing him to manipulate objects from a distance. The reprogrammed Ecliptor can fire explosive rounds from each of his five fingers on his left hand. Ecliptor has a rack of razor sharp claws that can shred through steel on his left knuckles. He was also able to, when given a powerful enough energy boost, for him to turn into a giant, far more powerful red version of himself. In this form, he was powerful enough to destroy the Delta Megazord with one slash and seriously damage the Space Ranger's other Megazords singlehandedly. Gallery Darkliptor.jpg|Darkliptor Red Ecliptor.jpg|Red Ecliptor de: Ecliptor fr: Ecliptor =Also see= *Yugande Category: Villains Category: in Space Category:Generals